


【鸡中心停车场】鸡攻煲

by lewyyyyyyyyy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 鸡all - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy
Summary: 自己读三遍标题再进来看。是个锻炼车技短篇集。每 一 篇 都 很 雷呃我自己也知道很雷很ooc，我其实也不太会写他们。如果冒犯到你，我就给你磕个头吧！chapater1:桃子。鸡磁，踢不莱梅赛后。*最后：小明不吃鸡攻/小明讨厌这个作者。小明在仔细地阅读预警后决定不读此文。小明没有被雷到。小明依然快乐地浪迹红白网站。学学小明。
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	【鸡中心停车场】鸡攻煲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *总之很他妈很他妈雷，拒绝出警。重度OOC。基米希x格雷茨卡，前后有意义，雷人短打pwp。“屁股”二字出现频率过高，注意避雷。  
> *踢不莱梅赛后。  
> *来自和一位朋友聊天时的脑洞！

起因是一个桃子，或者说是一个屁股。格雷茨卡掐着格纳布里圆润挺翘的屁股在球场上狂奔的时候，内心快乐得宛若一个在云端不停翻滚的屁桃。直到他抬起头，怀抱中的格纳布里露出了宛若社会性死亡般万念俱灰的表情，示意他朝身后看，他回过头，个子小小、屁股瘪瘪男朋友想要找他庆祝却来时过晚，皱着眉头静静地盯着他瞧。

格雷茨卡不掩饰自己的喜好。他的一水青梅竹马、前任和暧昧对象，都有着柯基或者牙买加大鸡腿一样的肉肉屁股，就像刚成熟还冒着汁的粉桃，这怪不了他，这种可以说是普世的喜好刻在人类的繁衍本能里，当然也有可能是幼年马克斯像那种翘臀小狗一样地从他面前晃过，因而给他的审美塑了形。其实很多男人都有着被卡戴珊一屁股蹲死的美梦，但是基米希没有卡戴珊的屁股——即使在足坛，肥美的阿扎尔也没那么常见，这位典型的德国中场只有两条肉溜溜的小腿和结实的底盘，富有力量地，在禁区前一脚斜传送出助攻。但是格雷茨卡喜欢他，这从来不冲突。就像一个人喜欢看主队豪掷千金，却爱上了拜仁慕尼黑一样不冲突。

被偏爱的都有恃无恐。赛后他满意地看着塞尔吉被他掐着屁股、整个人被拔起来的照片，发到社交媒体上，存了捉弄人的心思。格纳布里的屁股正对着镜头，底下的配文就是个大大的桃子的emoji，二者交相辉映，更加凸显出该博主想要强调的主题。

不到二十分钟他就收到了格纳布里的信息。

格纳布里：……

格纳布里：你很可以……

格纳布里：要不我们打个赌吧。

格纳布里：就赌Jo先收拾谁。

格雷茨卡笑了，如果他有条猫尾巴，可能当场就跐溜一下翘起来，还上上下下地弹几下。他心想，肯定收拾你啊。难不成还能收拾我。他想着基米希揉搓格纳布里肉脸的场景，忍不住笑起来。

事实证明，在打赌这一方面，格纳布里确实不怎么输。基米希收拾不了自己的竹马，难道还收拾不了自己的对象；事实证明，虽然格雷茨卡和基米希交往了有些日子，但他有时对基米希一无所知——比如他洗完澡出来，就看见基米希裹着浴袍坐在沙发上吃桃，电视里还放着对战不来梅的比赛，一盘被洗好的桃子大剌剌地放在桌子上，生怕别人看不见。他听见了响动，转过头来，盯着格雷茨卡看了一会儿，张开嘴咬了一口桃子，那肉乎乎的果子被牙齿碾出个深色的缺口来，被撕扯下来的果皮裂口蔫蔫地附在果肉上，泛着粉色，汪汪地淌着甜水。

基米希没有说话，他盯着格雷茨卡看，鼓着腮帮子慢吞吞地咀嚼嘴里的果肉，格雷茨卡几乎能听见齿尖戳刺果肉把它们嚼碎成烂泥的声响，还有上下牙床咬合碰撞的声音，被撕扯成碎片的果实毫无反抗余地地被吞咽下去——他有那么一瞬间觉得被基米希咽下去的是自己。基米希仍然用目光紧锁着他，他顺着缺口又咬了一口，桃子颤颤巍巍地被啃出一嘟噜果汁来，甚至有一些汁水溅到了他的眉睫上，他用手沾了沾，这个桃不脆，反而是软趴趴已经熟透了的，能闻见很轻盈透气的甜味，所以一口下去全是汁水。他又啃了两颗，用牙齿衔着桃核拖出来，就这样缓慢地吃完了一个桃子。

格雷茨卡被这种目光看得浑身发烫，他感觉周身的气温都有点升高的意思，握着门把手愣了一瞬间，紧张地吞咽了一下。他确定基米希看见了他发的照片，他的男朋友也一向连续给他点赞，只是唯独无视了这一篇，连带着格纳布里也小心翼翼。他感受到了莫名的危机感，没人知道基米希什么时候买的桃，更没人知道他什么时候洗的桃，那几个水润饱满又妩媚的粉红色果实静静地躺在玻璃碗里，仿佛向格雷茨卡张开了臂膀，疯狂地眨着眼睛欢呼：“你看——我们像不像——你今晚要开花的屁股——”

“莱昂，”基米希拍了拍身边，突然笑了起来，柔软的小金毛垂至脑门，整个人可爱的不可思议，他抬起眼睛再次看向格雷茨卡，“过来。”

这是他们头一回在沙发上做爱。他被掐着后颈按在沙发上操，穿在身上的浴袍整个大敞着，湿乎乎地套在他身上，基米希似乎没有要把他整个人剥干净的兴致，就像他吃桃也不会把皮剥得干干净净，格雷茨卡从胸口到小腹被啃咬得一塌糊涂，乍一看斑斑点点被揉红成一片。基米希紧紧地贴着他的肩胛喘息着，热气喷在他的后颈和肩头，他用牙齿扯开那一块半遮半掩的浴袍，对着格雷茨卡的肩头咬下去，格雷茨卡毫无防备地遭啃，偏着头瞪他，却被他瞪了回去，下身动作更大，阴茎每每全根没入，头部擦着他的前列腺就往更深处钻，格雷茨卡整个人都打哆嗦得很厉害，一使劲顶得他不受控制地往前倒，一动作起来就前后耸动，又被基米希攥着腰往阴茎上按，他有点茫然地张着嘴喘息，到后来连呻吟声都破碎了，只能瞪大了眼睛，颤抖着伸出舌尖舔舔上牙床。

基米希一看他伸出舌头尖蹭他那两颗尖尖的虎牙，有股火往下半身钻——当然带着点对一个emoji表情的些许不爽。他注视着他白生生的后颈，一路从强壮的肩膀、手臂、后背向下望，他的腰胯仍然是纤细的，屁股也一样——该死，这个男人自己也没有一团棉花糖似的柔软挺翘屁股，怎么敢、怎么敢！大屁股真有那么好吗？

他的手从他的脖颈顺着脊椎一路向下，最后狠狠地给了他的屁股一巴掌，格雷茨卡屁股不大，不够肉乎乎也不够翘，但打起来手感意外的很好。他下手力道很大，留下个巴掌印来。格雷茨卡忽然挨了一巴掌，酸痛裹挟着内部被操干的麻痒，酥酥麻麻地顺着他的尾巴骨往上爬，基米希见状，双手掐着他的臀瓣又往里进得深了些，听着他倏然拔高的叫床声，又抬手给了他的屁股几巴掌，操得也越来越狠，格雷茨卡抖着呜咽了几声，他又觉得痛又觉得爽，最后哆哆嗦嗦地射在了沙发布上。内部火热且痉挛地夹着那根性器，甬道绵密得像个肉鞘。润滑液被打成了白沫子，和上一轮的精液一起顺着缝隙湿哒哒地往下挤。

他被干得完全脱力了，下半身的肌肉都处于一个放松状态，基米希把着他的臀肉揉捏了起来，挨了打的皮肉在不分青红皂白的抓搓中又麻又痒，他之前没这个癖好，听着男朋友发出一些小动物似的黏糊糊的声音，好像忽然有一瞬间能勉强共情这普世审美和拟物图腾文化，屁股确实不错，下次这人再对桃子情有独钟，自己就权当他屁股痒了。他抬手又要打，格雷茨卡用小腿蹭了蹭他，性质就像在训练场上抱着他手臂，或者跑步时撞他一下，格雷茨卡开始尝试撒娇示弱：“别打了……”

下一秒基米希笑着再次将一巴掌狠狠地落在他屁股上，果不其然听到一声势头明显不如开始的哀鸣。他仍然埋在格雷茨卡的后穴中，抓着他的小腿把他翻了个个儿，折起他的双腿，从小腿一路捋到大腿内侧的皮肉，又顺势捏了捏他的臀部，他俯身上前，轻轻咬上格雷茨卡的左脸脸颊，在颧骨上方眼角下方一点，牙齿拧着那块皮肉，重重地吮了一口，似乎志在尝尝那颗不知何时出现的小痣。

在格雷茨卡再次被干得什么都射不出来的时候，余光里看到桌子上那一盘桃子，突然产生了一种幻觉——仿佛他才是那颗被吃掉的桃子。

**Author's Note:**

> 狗狗吃素汉堡，猫猫只能挨竹笋炒肉。


End file.
